Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Chaos
by shadowjourney15
Summary: A PMD 2 Story based on my experiences. Joining an aloof Riolu, an amnesiac Pikachu goes on a journey she soon realizes she may have already gone on before. But first, who is she? And why is she a Pikachu instead of a human? Plagued by hazy memories and a dark silhouette that haunts her dreams, she and her partner go on a journey and find more than what they bargained for.
1. Prolouge

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Chaos

Hey everyone! I feel like it's been forever since I've actually been on. Anyway, this is a FanFiction based on my experiences with the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series. It takes place (obviously) in the PMD 2 (EoD/EoT/EoS) world. I don't own anything (except the names of my characters and team) And hopefully I'll be able to actually get through this fanfiction~ Except for the player and partner, all of the names are the same as PMD Second Chances (my "first" PMD FanFic I'd been working on) Anyhow, on to the first chapter! Enjoy guys, R&R please, as I really strive to get better!

"()" Player's thoughts

() Partners thoughts

Prolouge

The screen in front of our young teenage protanganist blinked. "No New Emails" it read. Click, refresh, blink, loading.. The message repeated itself once more. She let out a frustrated sigh, banged her head backwards on the chair, then let herself slump down, bringing her knees to her chest. An obnoxious yowl distracted her from the screen.

"Hey there Kuro, care to board the bored train?"

She offered her lap to her feline companion, whom contentedly jumped up onto her owners lap. She gently cuddled the cat, arousing a few purrs from the delighted creature. The screen flashed, "one new message." Skillfull hands flew to the mouse, eager fingers hovered over the keyboard.

"It'd better not be spam," she muttered under her breath.

"Subject: Explorers, Sender, Unknown," the black haired adolescent read aloud.

She shrugged and with another click of the mouse, opened the message. A blinding light flashed from the screen and pulled her in, leaving behind her disgruntled cat. "Mrrow?"

When she uncovered her eyes, she was encompassed by a wide array and range of colors.

"Wha-?"

She twisted around slowly, taking in her strange, rainbow colored surroundings. A cheery, feminine, disembodied voice reached out.

"Oh? Who might you- Wait, is that really...?"

The confused girl cocked her head "(Am I really?)"

"So you've returned at long last! But, it seems you don't recognize my voice.. Do you.. do you not remember me?"

The voice was tinged with sadness.

"Let me ask you a few questions, just to make sure. Answer them honestly, if you would please."

"You're friend suddenly won't talk to you, though yesterday they were fine. How do you react?"

"Um, maybe they're sick or something?"

"Do you find yourself rushing to get things done?"

"Y-yeah but what does-"

"Do you consider yourself outgoing or do you tend to stay by yourself?"

"I prefer to be alone. Unless I'm with a close friend or family. Before we go on, I have a few questions for you. What's going on? You said you knew me, but I don't recognize you."

"You're questions will be answered soon, but we must hurry. Now, I must look into your soul."

"What? My soul? Wait a minute!"

"Yes, your soul. I see.. You're soul is shimmering, a fiery red!" And from your answers, well, there's no doubt. You are hasty, and a little timid as well."

"F-fiery...red...?"

"Now, I must return you to your team. Although it seems you have lost your memory, I'm sure you'll regain them soon enough. Now, I need to concentrate to send you to the right time, you wouldn't want to work so hard all over again~" The voice giggled.

A sharp, indistinct noise distracted them, the voices cry could be heard, a malicious laugh could be heard, and everything started to spin.

"Waaah!"


	2. A Treasured Friendship is Born!

**Pokemon Explorers of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: A Treasured Friendship is Born!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just my characters (sort of!) Enjoy guys~ Please review and tell me how I can edit/improve my chapters~!**

**"()" Our Heroines Thoughts**

**() Partner's Thoughts**

Sunlight filtered through squeezed shut eyes.

"Huh? Wh-Where...? N-no, can't.. losing consciousness... Un..."

...

"Hey, wake up!" That voice, "C'mon, get up already," definitely male, somewhat low.

"You need help? Nod or something. Can you move anything? Like your fingers, toes, tail?"

She tested it out, twitching her hand, feet and.. Tail?! She shot up, knocking her head against something blue and black.

"Watch it! That's the last time I try to help someone unconscious." He grumbled.

The sound of waves washing against the beach caused her long ears to twitch. She crawled closer to the water, and looked at the garbled reflection gazing back at her. Instead of shoulder lenth black hair, she was furry and yellow all over. Long yellow fur acted like bangs to cover her striking red eyes. Two long, yellow ears tipped black stuck up from her head, but one seemed to droop down to the side. Sure enough, there was also a thunderbolt shaped tail attached at her back end.

"I'm.. a Pikachu?"

It took awhile for this new information to register.

"Uh, yeah," the voice behind her said dubiously.

"You're a Riolu!" She shouted, flailing her paws up and down.

"Obviously," he scoffed, "I suppose introductions are in order, considering I had just saved your life. I'm Shadow. You are...?"

"My name? Oh right, that I remember, it's," she smiled, "Journey."

"Well, considering you were drowning, you don't seem like a dangerous Pokemon, albeit odd. Now, how did you get caught up in last night's storm?"

"Um, I honestly don't remember anything. My mind is pulling blanks right now," Journey shrugged helplessly.

"I remember being human though.." "(So how did I become a Pikachu?)"

Shadow cocked his head and crossed his arms.

"I'm not sure about the 'being human' part. Amnesia? Been there, done that. It's not fun that's for sure. You need a place to stay in any case. How about we-"

At that moment, a Zubat and a Koffing slammed into Shadow, and snagged the treasure that once hung around his neck by a silver chain. Journey caught him just as he was about to fall face down in the pristine sand. He spun around angrily.

"Why you-!"

An inaudible gasp escaped his throat, "my Relic Fragment! Give that back, you thieves!"

Journey's head tilted to the side. "(Relic Fragment? Sounds ancient)"

"Whoa-ho! Relic, you say? We could make a fortune off of this thing. Whaddya think Zubat?" Koffing chortled.

"Heh-heh-heh, I like that idea, Koffing," the blind bat Pokemon replied deviantly.

Shadow charged at them with brilliant speed, nobody could keep track of him. "(It looks like he's using Quick Attack, and Agility at the same time.)"

Zubat and Koffing dove out of the way last second, nearly dropping the stone tied to a chain. Though Shadow missed and safely landed, he shot himself at Zubat like a missile, pushing with great force. Zubat went down, the Relic Fragment seemed to float in the air before Shadow shot up again to grab it. Journey's eyes sparkled, "(Wow! He's so strong!)" Her eyes glanced over at the stunned Koffing. "(Still, Koffing has higher defense then Zubat.. How can I-?)" She spotted a decent sized rock near her feet. "(Yeah)" She grinned to herself. "(That'll do juuust fine)"

Without a second thought, Journey plucked up the Gravelrock and called out to Koffing, "take this!" She chucked the rock, listened to it pierce the winds, then, with a thunk, struck Koffing. This, of course, was just a distraction. Shadow threw himself at Koffing and used Force Palm, finishing him off and ending the battle. Zubat, having recovered from being knocked out, yelled, "you rookies just got lucky," and skedaddled, nearly leaving Koffing behind.

Once again, Journey and Shadow were alone, the sun setting, the sky turning uplifting shades of red, pink, and orange.

"Isn't this view so alluring?" Shadow asked, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

Journey's eyes did the same, and a bubbly feeling rose in her chest. The feeling grew with every breath she took. "(It is. Why does this feeling keep growing? It's like..like I've never seen something so magnificent before. But why?)"

(That was clever of Journey. She didn't know how to use her attacks, so she used a Gravelrock as a distraction to help me get close and finish Koffing.) Shadow peeked at Journey from the corners of his eyes, curiousity twinkled. (A rushed action, but performed adequately nonetheless.) He smirked. (She's not a bad Pokemon-or human- afterall.)

"So um," Journey spoke up shyly, "what were you going to ask me?"

(That's right. I was going to ask her if she'd like to stay with me at Sharpedo Bluff. Now that I think about it.. It'd be wiser to join the prestigious Wigglytuff's Guild. Maybe that'd make it easier to find out more on her past...)

"Journey, I must ask, do you trust me?"

"Well, yeah, I trust you Shadow. I mean, you saved me and believed me when I told you I was a human and," Journey paused, searching for the right words. "I can't explain it. I guess I just know you'll stay by my side! I feel you're a trustworthy Pokemon."

Shadow pondered this for a few moments.

"Will you join an exploration team with me?"

"(W-wait! This is out of the blue! What should I say?)" She let these thoughts run amuk until she came to a decision.

"(I know in my heart.. It might be easier to get information if we work together and have others we're sure we can trust. For some reason, I feel a little sad. Maybe I had a team before all this. I could've had a partner, like Shadow. But, we'll never figure anything out just wandering..)"

Journey gestured her response by nodding her head solemnly.

"I'd love to join a team with you Shadow," her ears drooped, "I just hope I'll be able to learn how to fight."

Shadow nodded, looking pleased.

"This means so much to me, Journey. And don't worry, we'll work through our problems. That's why we'll start as apprentices at Wigglytuff's Guild."

"Let's do our best then, Shadow!" Journey laughed.

She faced the shining ocean, the sunset, and spread her arms out like a bird Pokemon, absorbing the winds, the view, and embracing her new adventure.


	3. Wigglytuff's Guild Enter Team Chaos!

**Pokemon Explorers of Chaos**

**Chapter 2: Wigglytuff's Guild**

**Disclaimer/Authors Note: Sorry for the late update! I've been working on many of the chapters ahead of time I just haven't typed them up yet. That and I've had to edit and revise them and do all this other stuff. Anyway, please R&R, I won't know what to improve/get better at until someone points some stuff out, what you like/dislike, etc.. I hope you enjoy~! I don't own Pokemon, just the names of my characters/team.**

While walking from Beach Cave to Wigglytuff's Guild, Shadow stopped just before the grate planted in front of the guild's entrance. He had just finished explaining to Kyrie about Treasure Town, the guild, even some rumors about the Time Gears.

"So you've been here before, huh?" Kyrie inquired.

"Only on the first floor where the requests and jobs are. Never to sign up for anything," Shadow replied, "I used to help out here and there. Rescuing a few Pokemon, finding lost items."

"Like getting a job or career!"

"Exactly. If you're lucky, many of the Pokemon, or clients, are generous and reward you tremendously for your efforts."

"How much do you, -we- have saved up?"

"Enough to start our team, buy a few extra items and supplies."

"There's a fee?!" Journey asked incredulously.

"When you formally join the guild as an apprentice team, you only get about 10 or 20% of the reward money. That's to help pay for food, medical attention, and other expenses of course. Does that answer all your questions for now? You'll learn more from experience later."

Thomas inspected the grate and iron gated entrance of the guild, waiting for her reply.

Journey quivered marginally, but took a deep breath and steadied herself.

"I'm ready," she stated, ears twitching nervously.

"You can relax you know," Shadow's voice was cold, but he meant well.

"I've known many of these Pokemon since I was young and," he grasped her paw and squeezed assuredly,"I'll be right by your side. We're partners after all. We have each others backs."

Journey studied his eyes carefully, and saw strength and reassurance in them. A Pokemon with a mind and willpower of steel. Except maybe a little more flexible, bamboo perhaps? She gathered her courage and gave a nod of confidence.

"(If Shadow can, I can be strong too!)"

She lept onto the grate. Shadow soon followed, standing tall next to her.

"Pokemon detected, Pokemon detected!" A voice squeeked.

A much louder voice boomed, "Whose footprint, whose footprint?"

"Shadow the Riolu and.. um.." the first voice paused, "maybe Pikachu's, maybe Pikachu's!"

"Sentry Diglett, you mean you don't know?!"

Diglett shouted back, "I don't know what I don't know, Loudred!"

Shadow knelt down, face down closer to the grate.

"It's alright, she isn't from around here. We must speak to the Guild Master," he said, locking eyes with Journey for a second.

The rusty iron gate that blocked their way rose, granting them passage into the guild. The two Pokemon, one surprised by the rising gate, the other quite nonchalant, went through and climbed down the wooden ladder.

Once inside, feet and paws off the ladder, Journey observed her new surroundings. First thing that caught her curious, unusual red eyes were the two large bill boards, one on each side of the large room. They had letters, pictures, and flyers plastered all over them. The one on the left read "Rescue/Explore Job List" and the other read "Outlaws". And the Pokemon! There were so many! Journey couldn't help but stare, amazed at how many and that they weren't all fighting.

A Wurmple and a Swellow, "(Uh, aren't Swellow supposed to EAT Wurmple? Well, it looks like they're getting along. For now.)"

A Togepi and Politoad, apparently waiting for someone, chit-chatting away.

A few more Pokemon came and went before...

"Excuse me, coming through, squaak!" Watch where you're stepping!" A rather annoyed Chatot came up from the other ladder, the one that lead to the guilds bottom floor.

"Oh, it's you who just came in Shadow. I thought it was another salesmon or tourists," Chatot chuckled.

He turned to Journey," Oh? Who's this?"

Shadow gestured towards her, "This is Journey, my partner. Journey, this is Chatot, Guild Master Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon. We came here to start our team and apprentice here."

Chatot hopped back in shock, "Y-You want to apprentice? Here? I know you realize how difficult our training can be! And didn't you already say-"

"That was before I had a trustworthy partner, Chatot. I know of this new rule you and the Guild Master implemented very well," Shadow said evenly.

"(New rule?)" Journey pondered.

"(That must be why Shadow hadn't already joined their guild.)"

She thought back to before they arrived at the guild.

_"I would've joined the guild earlier, but.. Well, read for yourself," Thomas had said, pointng at the sign._

_Journey read the Unknown/Footprint Ruins written on the sign aloud, "Any Pokemon who want to start a team must have a partner, or one will be assigned for you. This is the same for apprentices as well. -Chatot"_

Chatot squaked, bringing her mind back into the present.

"Alright then, follow me please~"

He lead Shadow and Journey down the second ladder and stopped right in front of the Guild Master's room. Journey spotted a window to the right, looking outside. It seemed to be getting dark out.

"Wow, this window reveals the outside, even though we're underground!" She exclaimed.

"Hush now," Chatot scolded, "that's because we're built on the side of a cliff."

"Now Shadow," he continued, "I'm sure you're well aware about being respectful to the Guild Master. Journey, follow Shadows example and have the utmost regard when speaking to him."

She nodded her assent and Chatot hopped around, facing the large wooden doors. He knocked, "Guild Master, it's Chatot. I've brought some Pokemon who wish to apprentice here. We're coming in!"

Everyone stepped inside the brightly lit room. Torches lit the room, much like the rest of he guild. A candle rested on the desk in the back center of the room.

Journey was shaking from...nervousness? Excitement? Even she couldn't differentiate between the her riled emotions.

Chatot was the first to break the silence.

"Guild Master, here are our newest apprentices, Shadow, and his, er, _friend_, Journey."

For a moment, the Guild Master, a Wigglytuff, gave no response. Then, with sudden movement, he sprung around to face them and grinned.

"Hello Shadow and new friend Journey!" I'm super glad you're finally joining us Shadow! So you're Team Name, what is it?"

Wigglytuff's overly friendly outbursts caught Journey off guard.

"(Team name? Don't we have to fill out certain forms or anything like that?)"

"Excuse us, Guild Master Wigglytuff, we need some time to figure this out," Shadow said, unfazed by Wigglytuff's behavior.

Wigglytuff pulled out a small stack of paper work.

"Of course, friendly friends~! You might as well fill out these forms too!"

He handed them two sheetsof paper with markings on them. Fortunately for Journey, they were written in Unknown and English, since she could not read FootPrint Ruins that well. Journey and Shadow sat on two cushions at the side of the room, reading over the paper work carefully.

"Let's see, our species' name, our nickname, our age, level," Journey read to Shadow, whom then replied, "and our Team Name."

"Shouldn't be too hard. Let's see..." Shadow and Journey scribbled down the information on the forms.

"Hey, um, Shadow? What level do you think I am?" Journey asked.

Shadow replied, exasperated, "You don't know? Probably anywhere from level 5 to level 10. What attacks do you know?"

"Uh, how do I check?"

"It's quite simple really," Chatot cut in, "you're about level 9, I'd say. You aren't very large for a Pikachu, you're not letting loose electricity from your cheeks or tail. When Pikachu get to higher levels, it's much harder to contain all that stored electricity." Chatot flapped his wings, and hummed, obviously quite proud of his extensive knowledge.

Journey thanked Chatot and wrote down "level 9" under 'level'. She sneaked a peek at Shadows paper.

"(He's level 12 already? Wow.. No wonder he knocked out those two Pokemon so quickly. And experienced with exploring...)"

He oscillated his head to look directly at her, "we need a Team Name, Journey."

"(I almost forgot about that.. Hm, what would be the best name for us...?)"

Journey's mind wandered to the conversation she and Shadow had about this world and the enigmatic Time Gears.

_"There's been an uproar recently. Some idiot has stolen a Time Gear; anyone who's heard are panicking," he said. Journey recalled hearing a hint of concern and anger in his voice. _

_"They uphold time in the area they govern. If it's removed, time comes to a complete halt. Many teams and law enforcers are out there right now, trying to put an end to the outlaw's plans, before the world falls into complete and utter chaos..."_

"(That's it!)"

"Chaos," she perked her head up confidently and stared into her partner's dark red orbs.

Shadow cocked his head, not sure if he heard right.

"Team Chaos?" He repeated, testing the sound, the feel of it on his tongue. Somehow, it felt.. right. The perfect name for them.

Journey lowered her voice, "the world is headed towards chaos, like you said," she explained fervently. "An amnesiac human turned Pikachu, and a stubborn Riolu who wants to do everything himself."

Shadow couldn't help but close his eyes and smirk at her remarks.

"And you think that makes us chaotic, in a sense," he finished for her.

"Of course! Besides, think of our typing. Fighting and Electric. most teams would be Electric and Water or Grass. Or even Fighting and Normal type," Journey added, putting her thinking face on.

"You're right, most teams try to make up for their weaknesses," Shadow said under his breath.

"Exactly!" Journey whispered, the excitement still audible in her voice.

"(He really understands! It's like we're on the same wave length..)"

Shadow agreed to the name, and both wrote 'Chaos' under 'Team Name'. Wigglytuff collected their papers.

"Ah yes! Almost forgot~!" He sang again, dancing with a Perfect Apple balancing on his head.

"You're starter kit~ What colors, what colors?" He chanted, going through a closet in the back of the room.

Shadow and Journey exchanged glances.

"Black, yellow, and blue?" Shadow suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

Wigglytuff gave a yell of happiness, and pulled something out of his closet.

"Your Treasure Bag," he placed a rather large, yellow, black, and blue woven bag in front of them. "Open it open it!"

They opened the bag. The inside had what appeared to be cases/shelves, "to organize your supplies," Shadow noted.

Also inside were two Explorer Badges, colored the same as the bag. Engraved on both was 'Team Chaos'. One read 'Journey', the other 'Shadow'. In the side pocket of the bag, sticking out, was a Wonder Map. Wigglytuff then handed them a Red Ribbon (Red Bow) and a navy colored Persim Band. Journey and Shadow gratefully accepted the rare items, bowing towards the Guild Master.

"We can't thank you enough for giving us this fortuitous chance, Guild Master," Shadow said, head still bowed.

"Not a problem! Just work real hard and do your very best, Team Chaos!"

Journey felt her heart soar.

"(Does Shadow feel this way too, just not showing it?)"

In a rush of elation, she leaped up and wrapped her arms around Shadow, spinning them in circles.

"(I'm so happy! I can't explain why but.. Maybe it's because I'm a Pokemon, and I've already found such a great friend and partner!)"

"Let's do our best, Journey,"

"Right, Shadow!"

"(And maybe.. Hopefully I'll find the answers I'm seeking...)" Journey thought in the seclusion of Team Chaos' dorm.

"Hey, Journey, you still awake?"

"Mrrbe," she grumbled back.

Shadow gazed out the window at the glowing specks lighting up the sky.

"I was just... I don't know how to express this right but.. I wanted to thank you, for being my partner, for helping me get my treasured Relic Fragment back from those two crooks.." He stopped himself, and instead of saying more, he plopped down on his (surprisingly comfortable) straw bed.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow," he murmured, "good night, Journey."

She muttered back a quiet, "g'night" and they both drifted off into sleep.


End file.
